


Midnight Visitor

by Clarakluk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Nico, Drunk confessions, fluff - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarakluk/pseuds/Clarakluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico gets drunk and ends up waking up Percy. And unfortunately, ones brain does not work very good when it's under the influence of alcohol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Visitor

DΓUΠΚ ΠΙCΘ  
Percy sat startled up in his bed. A loud crash outside had woken him up. As he silently got up and grabbed Riptide from his jean pocket, he wondered if it was Blackjack with yet another problem from under the sea.  
The black pegasus had a bad habit to wake him up in the middle of the night to help sea creatures - both mythological and ordinary - from fishing nets and things like that. But tonight there weren’t any knocks on his cabin door, nor any sounds of clopping hooves outside.  
Wearily Percy opened the door and poked his head out. There wasn't any pegasi standing outside either, but a dark silhouette stumbling around on the grass. The person must have walked directly into the hearth in the middle, because it was tipped over, old coals spread out over the grass.  
Still standing in the door, Percy squinted at the person stumbling around the grass. He or she was wearing all black clothes, had black, shoulder-length hair, and pale skin. A black sword was strapped around his waist - and Percy was now sure it was a boy, because he only knew one person with a sword like that. Nico di Angelo.  
Percy ran over to Nico, and caught him just as he stumbled again.  
"Whoa there," he said, "Nico, what in Hades are you doing?"  
Nico blinked and looked up at Percy, as if not recognizing him.  
"I'm on my way to bed," he said, and then frowned, "I think.”  
Then he grinned at touched Percy’s nose with his index finger. ”Booop!” he said. ”You have a cute nose!"  
Percy frowned and studied him closer. He caught a scent under the smell of death — a smell like molten dirt and sorrow always hung around Nico — the smell of alcohol.  
"Nico, are you drunk?" he asked surprised.  
Nico grinned again and held up the bottle Percy hadn't noticed.  
"Yep!" he said and held the bottle up to his mouth. Percy took it out of his hand, before Nico got to drink more, and threw it over his shoulder. The liquid in it slowly leaked out into the grass. Then Percy took Nico by the arm and dragged him towards Cabin 3.  
"You'll sleep with me so I'm sure you won’t drink anymore," he said as he pushed Nico down on a bunk.  
Nico giggled, which was so unlike him, that Percy just stared at him for a moment. Then he shook his head and went to help Nico to bed, starting with putting away the Stygian iron sword, careful not to touch the blade. Then he pulled off the other boy's jacket and shoes, laying it all on the floor beside the bed.  
Percy looked at Nico as he was sitting there on the bed, in his black t-shirt with dancing skeletons, and extremely skinny, black jeans (seriously, how did he get them on?) and the weird smile on his face. Percy decided, that Nico actually was creepier this way, than when he was sober with his scowls and glares.  
Suddenly Nico's smile faltered, and his lower lip began to quiver. Before Percy even had the time to comprehend what that meant, tears started to roll down Nico's cheeks and he broke down crying. At first, Percy was too shocked to do anything, but then he sat down and put his arms around Nico, embracing the skinny, shaking kid, and Nico let him. Actually, he leaned into Percy and started crying into his shoulder, wetting Percy's t-shirt, not that it mattered because the tears just rolled off him.  
They sat like that in what felt like hours, but Percy didn't really care. He was only happy to help Nico for once. Slowly Nico's crying faded, and once he stopped completely, he leaned back, wiping his eyes.  
"Thanks," he said quietly and stood up, but stumbled. Percy got up and caught him.   
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Percy said and pulled the other boy down the bed again. Nico bit his lip.  
"To my own cabin. I need sleep," he said.  
"Yes you do, but I'm not letting you go. You could have a secret stash of alcohol in there, and I won't let you get even more drunk."  
Nico smiled a humorless smile and shook his head, but didn't attempt to get up again. He murmured something too softly for Percy to hear, so Percy leaned closer. "...you," was the only thing he heard.  
"What did you say?" he asked softly.  
"I said," Nico repeated a little louder, "that this is why I love you."  
It took Percy a moment to comprehend. Obviously, Nico was stunned too, because he clasped his hands over his mouth.  
"You what?" Percy asked. Nico's face turned bright red, and he jumped up and ran for the door. Lucky for Percy, that Nico still was quite drunk, because else he wouldn't have caught the son of Hades before he would’ve disappeared, but as it was, Nico tripped over his own feet in the rush, and landed face-first on the floor.  
"Nico!" Percy exclaimed and helped the younger boy up. He still tried to get away, but Percy pulled him into an embrace.  
"Nico, I'm so sorry," Percy muttered into Nico's dark hair. "I had no idea.”  
Nico kept struggling for a couple of minutes more, but then he just gave up and leaned into the embrace, hugging back, his pale arms around Percy’s waist, his head resting at Percy’s neck.  
"Come on," Percy said and pulled the boy over to the bed, "you should really get some sleep."  
Nico nodded against his neck. His eyes were closed, and Percy could tell he was about to fall asleep. Percy carefully scooped the boy up in his arms and laid him under the covers. When he was about to pull away, Nico gripped the front of the older boy’s shirt and murmured, ”Stay, please?”  
Percy couldn’t say no to the big, dark eyes that were looking up on him. He nodded and lay down beside Nico, but over the covers. He planned that as soon as Nico fell asleep, he would crawl over in his own bed, but that plan was ruined when Nico snuggled closer and laid his head on Percy's shoulder, his arm across the older boys chest, like if Percy was a huge teddy bear.  
Oh, well. He could just as well sleep here, he guessed.  
Percy hit the floor and groaned loudly. Slowly he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, which now throbbed painfully. It was still pitch-black in the cabin, so it must have been in the middle of the night.  
"By Hera, what was that for?" he asked as he looked up on Nico, who was sitting in the bed, looking like a trapped animal, his eyes big and scared.  
"You were sleeping in my bed," he growled, his eyes narrowing. "Why? What are you doing in here?"  
Percy frowned up at him. "You don't remember last night? Wow, you were more drunk than I thought."  
At first Nico frowned, and then his expression turned to horror. "You saw me when I was drunk?!" He almost screamed. Percy got to his feet, still rubbing his head.  
"Yeah, what do you else think you’re doing in my cabin?" Percy asked. Nico scanned his surroundings, horror still in every feature of his face. Finally, his eyes settled back on Percy's face.  
"What did I say?" he asked, his voice deadly still.  
"Hey," Percy said as sat down on the bed, "no need to be that rude. I only slept here with you because you wouldn't let go of my shirt." He showed Nico the gash that was in the front of his t-shirt. "Even in your sleep you wouldn't let go."  
Nico's face turned bright red, and he hid it in his arms, his knees up at his chest. Suddenly Percy was aware that Nico was shaking.  
"Nico? Hey, what's wrong?" Percy laid an arm around the boy's shoulder. "Shh... Come here. Why did you even wake up at this time of the night?"  
Nico struggled a little against Percy, but the older demigod didn't let go.  
After a moment, he choked out, "Nightmare."  
"That place? Still?"  
Nico nodded against Percy's shoulder who hugged him tighter. "You want to talk about it, or just go back to sleep?"  
Nico was silent for a moment. "How much did I say earlier?"  
"Nico..."  
"Tell me."  
"Uh, some of the first things you said was that you think I have a cute nose-" Nico blushed. "- then later, when I'd gotten you in here, I wouldn't let you go back alone to your own cabin, because I was afraid you'd just drink even more, and then you said… You said you love me..."  
Nico froze, but Percy tightened his grip in him. "Don't worry," he whispered into his dark hair. "I don't care, okay? I'm sorry I don't feel the same, but it's okay. Understand?"  
Nico nodded, and Percy felt tears wetting his t-shirt again. He pulled Nico up in his lap and started to rock the boy in an attempt to soothe him.  
After a couple of moments Nico's breathing turned heavier, and Percy realized that Nico had fallen asleep. He smiled a little to himself before easing Nico back down on the bed, and then walk over to his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my little oneshot ;) feel free to check out some of my other stories!


End file.
